Within These Walls
by Etherniti
Summary: Young boys and girls be warned; never confront a stranger alone, even if it's a girl standing by a riverbank. A young strawberry learns his lesson when his world is flipped upside down. Almost, at least. (No pairings)
1. Prologue

**Within These Walls**

 **Yeah! A crossover! I'm sorry if this goes real bad but I thought that I could use a change of topic, so I made do for a little crisscrossing between Bleach and Five Nights At Freddy's! This is gonna either go pretty good, or real bad. So without further nonsense, here's a story for you!**

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

 _"Animalistic/Animatronic Speech"_

 **Disclaimer(1): I do not own Bleach. All rights to Bleach go to Tite Kubo.**

 **Disclaimer(2): I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's. All rights to FNAF go to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Let's get started! Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Five days._

It has been five days since he had died. Five days since the day he and his mother were murdered by the riverbank. It was something out of a nightmare; he and his mother were just coming back home from the day at the dojo when there was a 'girl' supposedly about to fall into the raging river. He, being the naive boy he was, ran over to save the girl, but then everything went black and the next thing he knew, he was alone by the river with a chain attached to his chest.

He didn't know what was going on and didn't know where to go. When he arrived home alone, his dad couldn't see him when he frantically rang the doorbell and waved his arms above his head, shouting at his dad that he was here. But to no avail when his dad just shrugged nonchalantly and closed the front door.

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he tried over and over, screaming and bawling on the front doorsteps for someone to come help him. Hours had passed when he had run out of tears to shed and now wandered the streets aimlessly before arriving back at the riverbank where he last saw his mother.

He sat down by the rushing waters of the river, thinking over and over that this was just a dream while hugging his knees to his chest, lips quivering and dry tears staining his chubby cheeks. This was what went on for five days straight, without anyone able to see him and his random wandering all over the town. He went to all the familiar places that he knew by heart its location; his school, the park, his house, the dojo, then back to the riverbank which became his new sanctuary.

On and on, without avail, he tried grasping any means of communication with the people around him, but no one seemed to acknowledge his presence. Days of running around, shouting, screaming, and crying before he gave up all efforts of ever being noticed and just sat at the riverside, pondering over this sudden change in his young and early life.

Now there he was, sitting in the same spot for the last couple of days, dry streams of tears stained on his cheeks as he watched the water continuously rush across from left to right. There was no use in doing anything else; his mom was gone, his dad and everyone else couldn't see him, and each day, the chain on his chest never stopped growing shorter and shorter.

Today though, there were only about a few inches of chain coming off his chest, and he couldn't help but wonder what'll happen if the chain completely eroded away.

Then as if answering him, the chains came to life, bearing many mouths along its length and began eating away at the last bits of his soul chain. The process was painful and it made him scream in terror and fright. Slowly but surely, the chains began to break away, shortening down inch by inch before it was all gone.

A hole appeared in his chest and began erupting white fluids from its depths. Something was ebbing away at his consciousness as if pushing him away from reality and the white liquid slowly began to form itself across his face. Through it all, he fought back against the unknown force, trying his best to stay conscious but eventually, he gave in and was plunged in darkness.

'Goodbye mom.'

...

A few days had passed ever since the weird fluctuations of reiatsu had appeared. Kisuke had been searching around for these spiritual pressures but it seems that all of them had been successfully snuffed out, except for one which was too small to even be recognized as a threat. Being the lazy shopkeeper he was, he pushed all thoughts of it aside.

Today was just like any other day; sunbathing on his front porch, serving his very rare customers, and being reprimanded by Yoruichi for being so lazy. The black cat had gone back to Soul Society to meet up with her old friend, Kukaku Shiba, not forgetting to leave him a reminder of her behind.

Now he sat on his porch with a few scratches on his face which he hid behind his trademark fan. 'Note to self: Never try kissing Yoruichi goodbye.'

The day had been normal from morning to noon, which he couldn't complain about too much since his schedule consisted of much needed sleep to wear off the stinging on his face courtesy of Yoruichi. Kisuke sighed tiredly after the long day and began preparing for the night when a big burst of reiatsu shocked him out of his nonchalant demeanor and whipped up his white and green striped hat, revealing wide shadowed eyes.

The source of this reiatsu was all too familiar to a young Kurosaki that he had met a few times years ago, and considering the hollow reiatsu within it building up, it was bad.

The once calm shopkeeper rushed over the rooftops quickly moving in the direction of the rapidly building reiatsu of the orange haired boy without any sign of his change in attitude except for the hardened expression on his face, which more than made up for the lack of seriousness.

Upon arriving at the location, he saw a figure within the cloud of dust and dew, convulsing and writhing as if in pain. All too suddenly, the smoke cleared revealing a fully hollowfied being.

The hollow was completely white with thin red lines going along the length of its arms, legs, and tail which jutted out of its back swishing from side to side. Retractable claws decorated its fingertips with white fur flaring out of its wrists and ankles. The thing stood on three-toed feet and was surprisingly tall compared to its former form. Spikes rose from its shoulders like a high collar and proudly presented the mask in between them on the boy's face.

The mask was very simple; completely white with two rows of sharp teeth forming a feral grin on its visage and three red claw markings on its top right forehead. Within the two empty eye sockets in its mask, two yellow beastly eyes shone out, scanning its surroundings wildly before falling upon Kisuke.

It growled threateningly before tearing open a Garganta in the air and dashing through before Kisuke could stop it.

As the Garganta closed, Kisuke cussed under his breath as he watched the gaping hole close up seamlessly without a visible trace. The blonde man sighed, looking up at the darkening sky as he spoke.

"Well, looks like things just got complicated."

* * *

 _Within Hueco Mundo..._

A white figure dashed out of a Garganta, narrowly missing the tall white pillar in front of it. The creature took in its surroundings, scanning the horizon for anything worth acknowledging. It finally caught sight of tall lumbering dark cloaked beings with white masks and a pointed nose. Completely led by its newfound hunger, it dashed towards the mindless titans in a wild frenzy as the hollow tore apart Menos after Menos Grande.

Feasting upon the corpses of the giants, it didn't notice the red markings on its mask grow larger and more in number across its left face but it could feel the change as power surged through its being. It already knew what to do next; 'Eat'.

...

After finishing its long meal, the beast continued on his hunt throughout the Menos Forest. Unknown to it, three Adhuchas watched him from a distance with narrowed gazes.

* * *

 **Prologue: Complete! I know that I'm juggling a lot right now; three stories to update, but I'm feeling adventurous and my imagination knows no limits! Will do with more updating but I cannot ever promise any form of release date for the next Chapters. Oh well, bear with me please; Good Day/Night!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Grief

**Within These Walls**

 **So it's been two years... Welcome back! I'm sorry for delays but life happens and you'll get used to it. Anyway, I've decided to come back and try to continue my stories, especially this one since I feel bad for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger.**

 **Shoutout to HydraLightning for encouraging me to go through with this. This chapter goes to their enthusiasm for this story!**

 **EXTRA NOTE: I had planned on releasing this chapter on April 1st but then wifi went down and things weren't ideal for me then. Sorry Hydra ~ .**

 **Anyway,** **Happy Readin'!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _It's been a week since they went missing._ Isshin sat in gloom with a cup of tea in his hands. The girls had been confused when they noticed their mother and brother weren't around anymore and began asking questions, but he waved off their concern with his usual antics and had just put them in bed.

News reports soon came up about two bodies found dead on the riverbank, a woman in her mid 30s and a young boy no older than 9 years old. He clenched his hands around his cup as he broke out in cold sweat. He prayed that those bodies weren't of his wife and son, even though he knew that it was most likely them. Standing up, he set his cup down and grabs his coat.

He needed answers, and he knew where to get them.

* * *

Fiddling around with the various computers and large anomalies in a quaint room was none other than Kisuke Urahara. His eyes rapidly scan the screens displaying reiatsu signatures and fluctuations in the reishi compositions of various environments when suddenly a loud series of knocks resounded from his front door.

Curiously glancing in the general direction of the sound, he sets down the papers in his hands and strolls leisurely to the door. Sliding the door open, he comes face to face with a serious-looking Isshin.

A short few seconds of quiet greetings before Kisuke sighs heavily, his mind already going through all the things that could possibly be going through the grieving father's mind. He turns away from Isshin's hard stare and slowly makes his way towards the living room. Isshin steps in, sliding the door shut behind him and hanging up his coat before following Kisuke's slowly retreating form.

In the living room, Isshin drops himself down opposite from the already seated shopkeeper who's face is shadowed by his green and white striped bucket hat. Even in the dimly lit room, the frown on his face was still noticable.

Not even a second later, Kisuke looks up to Isshin's impassive face with a hard visage shadowed under the rim of his hat and breaks the heavy atmosphere.

"You are here about what happened to Masaki and Ichigo."

A harsh grunt was all the response he needed to begin.

* * *

Gnashing teeth met the full force of a straight jab to the jaw, breaking through the tough white mask of the low level Adhuchas. Another white mask with thick dark red stripes lining most of its right face dips down into the carcass and begins ripping and tearing at black flesh.

Unbeknownst to it, three large vaguely humanoid shadows appear a short distance away behind it and begin slowly approaching the feasting beast. When they were almost within arms reach of the beast, its large reptilian tail lashed out at them, forcing the three to jump back to avoid harm. Licking off the rest of its meal, the beast turned slowly towards its next victims.

Before it stood three tall and bulky Adhuchas, each almost towering over the hunchbacked beast. One took the form of a bear with a stout snout and round ears. It sported a makeshift bow tie and top hat, both bone white like it's mask and contrasting it's brown body.

Another was a rabbit with a matching bow tie like the bear's and long ears that stood up from its head making it taller than it's companions. It growled at the beast, curling it's hands into fists as it's ears twitched in anticipation. It's large hulking form almost coils up, ready to lash out at any given moment.

The third was a chicken, though given its massive size and humanoid form, it gave off a far more intimidating visage. Unlike the other two, it's mask had a sharp beak that fashioned it's otherwise dull yellow body.

Their eyes burned bright red as they slowly advanced towards the beast, who gets down on all fours, meaning to lunge at the trio. They growl and roar at each other, trying to intimidate the other in a typical show of primal superiority. The anticipation disappears as the rabbit charges forward, followed by the chicken as they advanced from both sides.

Roaring at the challenge before itself, the beast dashes forward with surprising speed and force as it meets its opponents in a clash of claws on paws.

* * *

 **Welp... I tried. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I'll be here to wait...**

 **Ethen ~**


End file.
